degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Holly J. Sinclair
Holly J. Sinclair is a Canadian teenager who formerly attended Lakehurst High School and was captain of the Lakehurst Cheer Chorale. She makes her first appearance in the seventh season premiere and is portrayed by Charlotte Arnold. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, Holly J attends Degrassi. She's slowly trying to become the Queen Bee. She's the younger sister of Degrassi's ex-mean girl Heather Sinclair, enemy of Degrassi's ex-queen bee, Paige Michalchuk. Holly J exhibits the same ill-humor and arrogance, cloaking it with a pleasant and somewhat preppy appearance. Her best friend is Anya MacPherson who follows Holly J's every move. Her main goal is to socially destroy all the Degrassi students, starting with her enemies, Darcy Edwards and Manny Santos. Holly J. and Darcy have a confrontation in the cafeteria the first day they meet, almost ending in a cat fight, and constantly bicker during Spirit Squad practice until Darcy quits. She then spreads a rumor about Manny being racist after Manny and her ex-boyfriend Damien joke about their break-up, because of him being black. Mia Jones and Holly J. have to share a locker, due to Lakehurst shutting down. They frequently insult each other and compete for the affections of Sav Bhandari, who turns out to have feelings for Anya. More tension is made between the two when Mia joins the Spirit Squad and also when Mia tries to separate Anya from Holly J.. Their rivalry reaches a climax when they have to debate in English class about adoption from foreign countries. They fiercely argue and it becomes clear that Holly J. disapproves of Mia being a single mother. Mia then evicts Holly J. from her locker. After realizing that Anya was beginning to be nice to Mia, Holly J. decides to treat her like crap, by telling to the entire Physics class that she has dyslexia and making her copy of an old report from Heather for their class, only to tell on her during class. Mia really believed that Anya was going to stop hanging out with Holly J, because of this, but her response was “At least I’m not alone on a Friday night”. Holly J. falls for Toby Isaacs after he agrees to tutor her in Algebra. Toby is mutually attracted to Holly J., until they are seen together by Anya and her clique of friends, which reminds Holly J. of her social status and causes her to insult Toby. Holly J. then tries to explain to Anya that she is attracted to him and that "they" (She, Anya, and their clique) like Toby. She then proceeds to apologize to Toby and explain that she is willing to lower her standards and date him, which backfires and causes Toby to reject her accusing her and her friends of being "shallow". Holly J. reacts by calling Anya and telling her they needed to discuss their "dependence on boys". Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. She tries to get Holly J and Sav to get to know each other and become friends, by making them work together. Holly J and Sav share some secrets, one which he tells her that later on, he's going to have an arranged marriage. Holly J tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J was trying to ruin their relationship and wants payback. Anya gives Holly J a cookie during the fast and Holly J eats it, not knowing there's a camera filming her. Later, Holly J goes on stage, and people call her the "cookie monster" and throw paper balls at her. After that, the new band Studz performs a song that lyrics consist of "Holly J sucks". Holly J is mad, and when there is only 4 hours left in the fast, orders pizza, and everyone starts eating. Anya, not knowing what to do, runs off crying. Holly J follows and Anya says that she wanted to be in charge of the fast so she could feel good about herself for once, because every time she was with Holly J, she felt bad and that she felt like Holly J hated her, because she never let her be happy and treated her like dirt. When asked why Holly J treated her like that, she simply said was, because Anya let her. The next day, Anya tells Holly J that she tired of Holly J putting her down and no longer wants to be friends. At this point, Holly J tries to plead with her as she says Anya's her only true friend, but Anya says that Holly J did this to herself, who then walks away hurt Season 8 Holly J. becomes the captain of the newly named Power Squad and also becomes Student Council President. She has formed a "posse" with her old friend Anya and Chante Black. She has also begun to like Mia and even though she gets jealous of Mia for becoming a model, she lets her on the squad. When Anya's not present at cheer practice, Chante says she skipped to sleep with Sav. Holly J., feeling insecure about being the only virgin on the squad, decides on losing her virginity to new student Blue. They become partners for an art project and when alone, Holly J. proceeds to seduce Blue, but he rejects her and she walks away hurt. The next day, Anya says that she missed practice, because she was sick and denies having sex with Sav, making Holly. J relieved. When alone again, Blue says he now wants to have sex with Holly J., but she rejects him, since she now knows she's not the only virgin on the squad. .]]Holly J.'s family is going through financial troubles, so her mom cuts her credit card. This means she can't go on a $350 cheer leading trip and on a date with Blue to a $125 concert. She doesn't want Blue and her teammates to know about her problem, so she lies to her teammates about going to a family wedding and tells Blue that she really didn't want to go with him, making him upset. Her teammates however, are OK with her not going, and Mia is made temporary captain, making Holly J. jealous. She then asks Spinner Mason for a job at The Dot to get money for the trip, lying by saying it's for college applications and he says yes. Later that night, her friends come to The Dot and she continues to lie. After Derek Haig insults Holly J., she pours his drink on him, causing Spinner to fire her. The next day at school, Leia tells Holly J. how Mia got her modeling job, by sleeping with football star Tom Blake. Holly J. then tells a news reporter about Mia's secret, and it's aired on the news. Holly J.'s mom then gives her a $350 check from Heather so that she can go on the cheer leading trip. She lets her team know, but all of them are mad about her trashing Mia's reputation and vote her off the squad. She then tries to rekindle her date with Blue, who rejects by calling her selfish. She then goes back to The Dot to get her job back, telling Spinner the truth about her money problem. After some advice and a mutual understanding, he gives her another chance. Holly J.'s watching the Power Squad practice, and Alli Banadari makes a comment to her while walking by. Holly J. tells her to shut her mouth, and Alli says that Holly J. is bitter about romance. Holly J. says Alli wouldn't know anything about romance, which makes Alli admit she's going out with Johnny Dimacco. Holly J. doesn't believe it, and goes up to Johnny and asks him in front of his friends, which he denies. Johnny then breaks up with Alli, and Alli yells at Holly J. for ruining her relationship and that she can't be mean to her. Holly J. says she doesn't need a reason to be mean to Alli. Alli then starts a blog called "I Hate Holly J.", which many people sign up for. Holly J. sees the site, and confronts Alli, insulting her. Alli posts threatening comments about Holly J., and the whole cafeteria chants, "I Hate Holly J.", causing Holly J. to run out of the cafe and not return to school or work, because in fear of the growing hate towards her. Alli's suspended from school, and the Sinclairs call the police on her for the threats on the blog. Anya and Alli go over to Holly J.'s house, and Alli sees what she did was wrong. Few days later, the blog is deleted, and Alli apologizes to the school and Holly J. about her actions. Blue asks Holly J to the Black & White dance and as much as she wants to say yes, she realizes she might have a thing for her co-worker, Spinner. As they are about to close The Dot, a former Lakehurst student comes in and holds an armed robbery. During the robbery Blue shows up to The Dot and Holly J answers, too scared for words, the door is foggy so she writes the word gun on the door then Blue leaves. Blue ends up calling the police and they arrive surrounding the vicinity of The Dot. Nervously the gunman ends up shooting Spinner and Holly J confesses that she is in love with Spinner. She eventually calms the gunman down and walks out with him to the police and Spinner is rushed to the hospital. Holly J ends up going to the dance and everyone applauds her for being a hero. She dances with Blue and they start a relationship. Trivia * During the Halloween special, Holly J becomes possessed by Rick's ghost when she discovers his glasses in her locker. Rick, through Holly J, begins to terrorize the others who help out with the Halloween dance. His spirit is finally put to rest when Spinner apologizes to Rick (who was currently possessing Jane) for his actions in the 2-part episode Time Stands Still of season 4 ("I'm sorry, Rick! I'm so sorry for picking on you!"). When Rick hears Spinner's apology, he asks, "I'm dead, aren't I?" and Spinner nods his head. Rick continues to say, "If I could take back what I did..." but is interrupted by Spinner, saying, "I know." "I'm sorry...for Jimmy." Rick says. With this, Rick appears to leave. When Holly J is seen walking through a hallway at the end of the episode, Holly looks at the glasses and says, "I got the message." She's about to put the glasses back in his locker, when suddenly, Rick's bloodied hand shoots out of his locker to grab his glasses. *During the Christmas Special, Holly J raps to Blue. The lyrics to the song are so, "Yo my name is Holly J and you've GOSTA be told, when it gets into the winter months it starts to get cold. But luckily for everyone you will not shed a tear 'cause comin' 'round the corner is some holiday cheer! It's gotta be hardcore. Hardcore! Hardcore! When you're standing under mistletoe that hangs above the door, do I have to make this clear? Should I write it in a note? Just put your arms around me and stick your tongue into my throat. Boo-yah!" Relationships ]] *Blue ** First Relationship ** Start Up: Didn't We Almost Have it All? (804) ***Break Up: Money for Nothing (807) ****Reason: Blue thought Holly J. was too selfish. ** Second Relationship ** Start Up: 'Danger Zone '(818)